


Full Disclosure Policy

by HiddenKrypt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Light plot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, verbal descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenKrypt/pseuds/HiddenKrypt
Summary: Supposed to be a post game, canon compliant fic, but mostly that's achieved by being fairly vague about everything. Rose and Kanaya are happily married, but exploring the options of polyamory. Kanaya has just gotten back from a date with Jade, and Rose wants to hear the details.Happy 4-13 everybody.





	Full Disclosure Policy

"Well, _somebody_ had a good time last night"

"I have absolutely no idea what you might be talking about."

"Kanaya, you're literally glowing."

"Yes, well, okay... but," Kanaya paused for a moment, her supernatural luminescence suddenly winking out in a way that always made rose think there was a missing 'click' noise to go with it. "Have you considered.... that I don't, uhm... need any particular reason to be glowing?"

It was a transparently desperate gambit, with Kanaya so flustered she had to pause mid-sentence just to come up with some sort of defense. She was beaten already, simply awaiting the final blow so Rose could secure her victory. Of course, the whole game was a sham. They had agreed long before the events of the previous evening that there would be a full and frank discussion of said events, so Kanaya was obligated to forfeit from the beginning... but their whole relationship was built on these games. Rose fell in love with her specifically because she would still force them to play it out no matter how forgone the conclusion. Not out of spite, or a indomitable hope that a way out could still be discovered, but simply to spar. The verbal combat was the point. It was just how they showed their love for each other. 

Still, their battle was already at an end. Rose has scored a fatal wound on the first stroke, and now Kanaya was too flustered to defend with any skill. A well placed barb would unravel the troll entirely.... but Rose felt merciful. Instead, she silently poured a cup of tea for her wife and joined her on their sofa. 

"So," she began, pausing for a sip of her own tea. Taking her time with this would help keep Kanaya from getting too embarrassed. "Your third date together. Your first night spent at her home. It went well, I take it?" Kanaya's literal glow may have been an easy tip-off, but it was clear in so many ways that she was still ecstatic over her night spent with Jade Harley. Dating outside of their marriage was a relatively new concept for both of them, though more novel in practice than in theory. They had share many long conversations about the idea of polyamory and various resources they had discovered on the topic, but now they're experiencing it first-hand. Rose's best friend (aside from Kanaya), going on a date with her wife. Going on a _third_ date, with the expressly discussed option of spending the night with Jade. An option that was exercised. 

"Oh, yes! It was a wonderful evening. We walked through botanical garden, dined in an amazing restaurant, and when we got back to her place, she played her bass for me."

Rose was impressed. Obviously the garden was a perfect match for both Jade and Kanaya, and Rose didn't even know that Jade still played. She was sure that her wife would give her far more details about the specific yet mundane portions of their activities, but they both know there's something else hanging over it all. Before agreeing to try dating other people like this, they agreed on their basic rules. Nothing was off limits, but they had to inform each other of their intimate activities after the fact. It made sense from a safety position, though they may both trust Jade and there may be some safety with the species difference, expanding your pool of partners is expanding you possible risks. More than the practical reasons though, the full disclosure policy carried emotional weight too. It was actually Kanaya's idea in the first place. Should rose go on dates, Kanaya felt like she'd be far more okay with knowing what her wife had done on those dates, than she would be if she had to guess and assume and never actually find out. The rules were the same for both of them though, so it was on Kanaya now to expose the deeds of the previous night. She's clearly delaying, and Rose momentarily considers prompting her. The curiosity had been building, she must admit, and she's never been one to handle not knowing a secret. Pushing, however, wouldn't help. Better to keep Kanaya at ease. 

"Take your time, love. When you're ready," she said, placing her hand on Kanaya's. 

"No, it's... alright. I'm ready," Kanaya replied, taking a sip of tea before beginning. "We kissed, to start. Uhm. We kissed quite a bit if I am being entirely honest. We started kissing before we made it through the door of her home. There was foreplay of digits and kisses over and under the clothing. That, too began before we made any significant progress into the house. Her hands made their way under my skirt while we were still on the stairs."

"Uh, Kanaya...?" Rose interrupted. This was supposed to be an informative thing. A trust and affirmation thing. And Rose wasn't sure how she would react, if it would be with jealousy or relief... but she didn't expect it to be _hot_. "You... you know you don't have to give all the details if you don't want to..."

"Yes, I am aware. I am simply being thorough," she replied, before continuing in the same manner yet somehow getting more specific. "Jade admired my choice of lingerie and touched me through my underwear while kissing me on the stairs. I suppose we had been flirting quite a bit at the restaurant and were both quite worked up. She had teased me while we waited for our nutrient consignment by indicated that she was not wearing anything beneath the skirt of her dress. She did so wordlessly by taking my hand and maneuvering it to a point where this information was made extremely clear."

Rose could hardly believe what was happening. She did not expect Kanaya of all people to be so very... forthcoming, and she certainly didn't expect to find clinical descriptions of such activities to be so very erotic. 

"The stairs ended up being a challenge and a boon, allowing us to even out, reverse, or negate our height difference at various points of our sloppy makeout ascent. At one point Jade ended up beneath me and began to use her mouth on me through my panties. She performed oral sex then, which would be reciprocated later in the night. In the throws of my climax a slipped, and we decided that the stairs would need to be left behind. Rose...are you alright? I want to make sure I'm not making you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine!" she replied, almost a little too quickly. "I'm... perfectly fine with this. Actually, darling, this.... is really hot. I feel a bit awkward admitting it but this is turning me on in a way I did not anticipate." 

Kanaya smiled, and put her hand on Rose's thigh. "Does that mean you want me to stop?"

"No, I... actually... Kan, this is a lot of information you're sharing. You did tell jade what you would be telling me? "

"Jade was fully informed of the conditions of our dating relationship and our full-disclosure policy, yes."

"Alright then... please, continue." Huh. Was there a note of need in that "please"?

"Very well... after the stairs we proceeded into Jade's bedroom. We kissed more, and she lifted the hem of her dress with one hand, and used the other to pull my on top of her as she fell into her bed. We continued to kiss, and as we did I used my fingers to stimulate her."

Kanaya's hand squeezed Rose's thigh gently, and Rose realized that her own hand was up to some "simulating" as well, having dipped between her legs and started to rub, putting just a bit of pressure on her clit through her pajama bottoms. Is this really happening? Is she really getting off on this? 

"She wrapped her arms around me to continue kissing while I touched her. she began to lift herself up into my hand to increase the pressure, and her kisses grew more... ferocious would be an appropriate term. When she came, she growled with my mouth against hers. We cuddled for an indeterminate amount of time before we-"

"Kanaya no, stop. Hang on. Look, this is... I can't even describe how this makes me feel directly, but this is too much information. I... appreciate that you want to be thorough and I certainly don't mind it for myself but, you told jade that you would share what you did with me, but did you tell her you were going to given me fact about how she cums? I don't want you to reveal personal facts that she might not want you to. When we discussed this rule you said that it should just be something like saying whether or not you had sex, not... everything. Did Jade agree to all this?"

"Rose... it was her idea. I haven't even gotten to the point where I'm supposed to start getting _specific._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at midnight on 2019-4-13, and wrapped up around 3am. If things are a mess it's because this is a work of horrid insomnia, and I'm only going to come to it for editing after I can get some sleep in me. I think I found an okay place to leave off for now, and hopefully will find it in me to come back and write another chapter. I mostly expect to wake up and find a nice little fic that devolves into an incoherent mess of typos and bad tone shifts and sloppy metaphors as my brain turns to mush and the fic becomes the textual representation of passing out.
> 
> Happy tenth anniversary, Homestucks.


End file.
